


lost and found

by arochill



Series: Solitary Royalty AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Technoblade, Blood and Injury, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: Techno didn’t like to think about his past, but returning to the Capital was something he needed to do. He had been putting it off for years now.It was time to return home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Solitary Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917781
Comments: 273
Kudos: 1586





	1. home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fantasy story I wanted to write cause I can’t draw for the life of me. Probably not gonna be very long, but I’ve had fun writing ideas for this AU.
> 
> I promise the tags aren’t lying.
> 
> It’ll be happy soon :)

If you were to ask Techno to explain what his world had felt like since the day of his first death, it would take him a while to respond. Exhausting, he would eventually say. And he might look to the sky, lost in thought, and you might catch a glimpse of the pain that shone in his eyes as he remembered his past deaths. And you might ask yourself whether the man in front of you was still sane.

But, in the end, no one knew.

And so, no one asked.

Techno remained the master of pvp. Techno was a source of fear to so many of the people within the land, and no one would even try and question him with whether he had ever even _lost_ before – let alone _died._ He was a symbol to those that walked the land with a sword at their side and armour affixed to their body. To some, Techno was a myth. To others, he was a god; a legend. A King that wore a pig’s mask and brought justice down in the form of a massacre.

To Techno, he was just a man that wanted to rest.

But he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

There had been a time, many years ago, where the words “Technoblade never dies” had just been a fun saying for all the battles he fought and subsequently won. Techno didn’t like to think of that time anymore, even when he continued to use the phrase. It wasn’t a fun saying anymore, however much he wished it could be. His life was no longer as simple as he once thought it was.

Techno was tired. If you were to see him wandering around the Capital, his red cloak swaying behind him, your eyes wouldn’t be drawn to the bags that were under his eyes, and you would never have a chance to spot the litany of scars and battle wounds that covered him beneath his diamond armour. You would instead see the sharpness of his sword, the glare in his red eyes, the blood stains on his hands that he couldn’t seem to get rid of no matter how hard he tried. You would only be able to see what he allowed you to see, and that was just the way it was.

Even then, no one was even able to be certain as to whether or not Technoblade, the _Blood God,_ existed.

Which was why, as Techno stepped through the gateway to the Capital, eyes were immediately drawn his way. Without his pig mask on, his pink hair, red eyes, and the large amount of diamond outfitting that he wore had people interested the moment that they saw him. Techno had to do his best to ignore them, for he could already feel his anxiety rise as more and more people looked at him. He just kept walking, ignoring the murmurs of people theorising who he was and what he was doing in the Capital covered in blood and why the Royal Guard were not doing anything to stop him.

He kept walking.

From where he was, he could see the castle on the hill, and he could see the guards begin to take notice of him properly. As he grew closer to them, he could see them exchanging glances and wordless agreements. He could see the terror begin to fall onto their faces as they came to the realisation of who he was, and he made sure not to meet any of their eyes as he stepped through the entrance of the castle.

A servant met him at the door, holding a shaking hand out for his cloak. Techno glanced at them, stared, and they were gone almost immediately. Techno kept walking.

The King wasn’t on his throne. Instead, he was walking down the stairs, moving quicker with every step that he made. Techno froze in place and held his breath and he crashed to the ground under the sudden weight of the King.

He felt tears falling against his neck. Immediately, Techno stiffened.

“You’re back- you’re _alive—_ ” The King said, and Techno wanted to cry too. But he didn’t.

He just took a deep breath and, with careful hands as to not get blood on the surely expensive clothes of the king, pushed the older man off of him. The man looked down at him in confusion, tears still in his eyes. And Techno watched as the king finally looked over him and saw what he looked like after years of being gone.

“What… what happened to you?” The King asked, horrified.

Techno smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. It was grotesque; painful. Techno’s hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

“Everything, Phil… everything happened.”

There was a time, once, a very long time ago, when Technoblade wasn’t known at all. All he was had been a small, anxious teenage running around a castle acting like he could take down the Royal Guards. He was a runt. He could fit through the legs of the guards before they even had a chance to see the bright pink hair on his head. Back then, he watched as his father, the King, fought against the many warriors across the land looking to gain fame and recognition. He watched as his father won, again and again. And he watched as his father smiled every time he spotted pink hair hiding behind a pillar.

He remembered learning how to use a sword alongside one of the most well known – if not _the_ most – battle hardened men to live, and he remembered the pride on his father's face when he grew better with each day.

Techno had been forced to watch the Capital be raided, as blood filled the streets and people were cut down in front of him. His father was gone from the Capital on an expedition to the Nether, and the Royal Guard had long since left – they didn’t want to fight the multitude of mobs that were invading the city. They didn’t want to die.

Techno was left behind that day.

That day, he picked up one of his fathers – the king's old diamond blades, and he fought for his life.

It was the first time Techno died.

It was the first time he came back to life, covered in blood, and all he could do in the end was pick the sword back up and keep on fighting. 

He didn’t know how many times he died that day.

He didn’t know how long it took him to defeat all of the mobs attacking the Capital. All he knew was that he needed to leave. So leave he did.

The King would return to a massacre, a Capital in ruin, and a missing son.

Techno wished, beyond anything else, that he had a way to get rid of the horrified expression on the man's face. But he had made his decision a long time ago when he was left to fight on his own. The scars beneath his armour would remain hidden, even when it was his dad that was asking for answers.

His hand tightened against his sword even more so than before. He did all he could to ignore the shaking in the rest of his body as Phil’s eyes watched him.

Techno breathed.

He lifted up the hand holding the sword, outstretching the blade towards the king. He was glad for his years alone hiding his emotions because Phil flinched back and Techno’s heart felt like it was going to shatter. It made sense, but it still hurt.

“This is yours.” Techno said, “I no longer need it, so I came to return it.”

Phil’s eyes finally looked down at the blade in Techno’s hands properly. The shock on his face was clear as day, and the man slowly stepped forwards and grabbed hold of the hilt. For a moment, their hands brushed, and some of the blood on Techno’s hands was picked up by Phil’s. Techno ripped his hand away quickly and stepped back.

“You– were you the one who-”

Techno shook his head. And he prepared himself, moving his hand to the short sword that he kept hidden beneath his cloak.

“It’s Technoblade now. Your son hasn’t been alive in a long time. I’m sorry, Phil.”

Techno watched as Phil’s face paled. He watched as the horror and understanding and realisation came onto his face. And he watched as Phil’s fingers loosened around the blade, making the diamond sword clang against the ground of the castle. For a long moment, everything was silent.

Phil opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted before he could even begin.

“Dad? What’s going on?”

And Techno’s head snapped towards to a tall boy with fluffy brown hair stepping around a corner and into the throne room. Behind him, a shorter, but still very tall, boy with blond hair glared at Techno. Both were wearing royal garbs, clothes that Techno remembered wearing a long time ago, and Techno felt the anger and sadness in himself rise.

He released it in the form of an emotionless laugh.

“Oh.” He said, and he shook his head, still laughing, “Okay. Yeah. That makes sense. I’m happy for you, Phil. Take care of that sword, okay? It’s too powerful to be in the wrong hands.”

And Techno took another step back, turned around, and headed back to the entrance.

“Techno!” His dad called.

But Techno just kept walking.

If you were to ask Techno what it felt like to have his heart ripped out of his chest, he could describe it in intimate detail. He could describe what it felt like to watch as a hand ripped into him, how it felt to watch his blood splatter everywhere. He could describe just how much it hurt – because _god_ did it hurt.

But he was used to the physical pain.

It was the pain he was feeling now, as he walked out of the Capital with his head high, that truly hurt. Because this wasn’t a pain that was going to disappear after his heart stopped beating, and it wasn’t something he could just put to the back of his mind. He could remember the pain on his dad’s— on Phil’s face when he spoke his name. He could remember vividly the faces of the two boys that had stepped into the throne room, he could remember how one of them called Phil ‘dad’.

Techno was used to pain. He was always on edge and prepared for it, even after years had passed since he could be felled by mobs or the average adventurer.

But being replaced? Techno… wasn’t sure what he felt about that. All he knew was that it was a new kind of pain in his chest, and that despite it… he was glad that Phil had found people that he could watch over that weren’t Techno. People that…

People that weren’t a monster.

Techno had years of practice in disappearing in plain sight. It was a talent he had been forced to learn because of the sheer terror he had felt the day of the massacre when he realised what a monster he was. His bright pink hair and red eyes drew eyes no matter how far he journeyed. So, rather than find a home in a village that might have a chance of ignoring him, he made his home in the middle of a forest that no one wanted to venture into.

Once, the forest had been filled with mobs that even the most daring of adventurers were afraid of. Now, in the years since Techno stumbled into it covered in scars and crying, the forest floor was covered in the remains of the creatures who spawned and were immediately taken out with Techno’s blade. The mobs that remained were too scared of the man in the pig mask to draw near, allowing him to construct a shelter in the centre of the forest that would be impossible for anyone but him to reach.

Without his blade – Phil’s blade, the mobs thought that now they had a chance, so for the first time in years as Techno headed into the forest… the mobs tried to attack him. His short sword, despite the fact that it was so much lesser than his old weapon, was _more_ than enough to destroy the hope they had. But it still took much longer than it usually did to get rid of them. Mob loot covered the forest floor, and Techno just continued towards his home. The mobs stared around corners, watching him but no longer advancing.

He was only a short walk away from his makeshift home when he heard it.

Techno stopped in place, looking through the trees towards where the noise came from, waiting.

The noise came again, louder than before.

There was someone in the forest, and they were screaming.

Techno adjusted his grip on his sword, made his choice, and took off towards whoever was screaming.


	2. off-kilter

The mask on Techno’s face wasn’t just for show, and the fact that he had turned up in the Capital without it had been for a reason. Throughout his years alone, Techno had done more than his fair share of incredible feats, and as such his face had grown as well known as the name ‘Technoblade’. Techno hadn’t _hated_ the attention – he had always loved people looking at him, people praising him – but he knew that if word got to the ears of King Philza then it wouldn’t be long before the man found him and figured out what he had become. So a mask was fashioned that would allow anyone that had seen it to forget what the man underneath it even looked like – if they had even seen that face in the first place.

The name Technoblade became synonymous with his pig mask and the blood he was often covered in.

So when Technoblade stepped through the tree line towards the source of the screaming, his mask was secured tightly to his face, and the moment he spotted the person screaming he was glad for it.

It was a familiar face, and Techno stopped in place immediately, his grip on his sword tightening.

Blond hair, a tall frame, and dirtied royal garbs.

One of Phil’s new kids.

Techno stepped back under the shade of the trees, back out of sight. And he watched.

The boy held an enchanted iron sword in hand, one of Phil’s many powerful weapons, but against the increasing number of mobs advancing towards him the boy was losing – _badly._

The mobs were too powerful, and the boy was obviously not skilled enough or battle hardened enough to even have a chance at fighting back. Techno couldn’t help but wonder if Phil was able to stand training anyone after he had disappeared, but he shook that thought away as quickly as it came.

The boy was panicking. Techno could see it in his movement, in the redness of his face, in the way he continued to scream for help.

Techno adjusted his grip on his sword, and he looked around at the mobs – creepers, skeletons, zombies, and he was certain at least one enderman – surrounding the kid. And he made a decision.

He adjusted the mask on his face, and he moved into action.

It took barely over a minute for the ground to be covered in loot, and Techno turned to face the boy who, in the midst of Techno’s attack, had crashed against the trunk of a tree.

“You know, kid, if you’re trying to get _away_ from the mobs, maybe don’t scream so loud you attract more of them.” Techno said offhandedly, and he carefully slid his sword back into its sheath.

The expression on the boy's face went from awe to annoyance in a millisecond.

“Fuck you, man.” The boy said, and Techno couldn’t hide his flinch of surprise at the boy's language. Was this really who Phil had replaced him with?

“Whatever, kid. Just get out of here before you disrupt the wildlife more than you already have. This isn’t a place for children.”

The kid sneered at him, pushing himself off the tree trunk and stepping towards Techno indignantly.

Techno just stared at him through the holes of his mask, waiting. Not even the slightest bit intimidated as the boy held his iron sword out towards him.

“You’re Technoblade, yeah?” The boy asked.

And Techno stepped back, completely unconsciously.

“...Yes.”

The boy narrowed his eyes, seemed to think, and then sheathed his own sword away. The scowl on his face was replaced with a bright, almost blinding, smile. And the child held out a hand for Techno to shake.

“I’m Tommy. My dad’s told me so much about you!”

Techno stared down at the boys hand, back up at his grinning face, and then he turned to leave.

The kid, _Tommy,_ apparently, wouldn’t leave him alone. Techno had tried to ignore him. He had tried to slip away between the trees. But the kid kept following him deeper into the forest and, no matter how much Techno tried to pretend he was emotionless, he didn’t want to leave a child to the mercy of the mobs. And, in the end, he ended up returning to the boy’s side even when he _did_ get away.

Tommy was _loud._

Techno usually didn’t have to fight the mobs after they had realised that he could kill them easily. But the sound of Tommy’s voice, unfamiliar and young, had them all pushing onwards in the hopes of at least killing whoever was with the man they were so afraid of.

Bringing Tommy with him to his house wasn’t a choice that Techno wanted to make, but the sky was beginning to grow dark and Techno could feel the eyes that were on them growing in number. However much the boy was continuing to grate on his nerves, he wasn’t about to leave Phil’s new son to die. He wasn’t about to have that on his conscience. He already had enough blood on his hands.

So, the boy came with him. Tommy continued to talk, telling Techno about the stories and legends that he knew about the famed ‘Technoblade’ and about how _excited_ he was to finally meet him and _hey, why do you wear a pig mask anyway?_ and _could I try it on?_ and _wow, you’re way more boring than I thought you’d be._

Techno eventually spotted his home between the trees. He began to speed up and Tommy’s questions paused for a moment as he was forced to move faster to catch up with the older man.

Behind them, Techno could hear the sound of the mobs moving faster as their numbers grew with each second of night.

Techno reached behind him, grabbed hold of Tommy’s wrist and yanked the boy through the doorway, slamming it behind them as soon as they were both inside.

Tommy stared down at Techno’s hand around his wrist in shock, and Techno immediately let go.

“Sit down. Don’t touch anything.” Techno told the boy, and he headed towards one of his chests in the back of the shack to sort through his chests.

He could feel Tommy’s eyes on him. Techno’s shoulder’s remained tense.

“Dad misses you.” Tommy said, his voice quieter than it had ever been in all the time Techno had been with him.

And Techno twisted back around, dropping the bone he was putting away to the ground.

All at once, his breathing seemed to stop.

Tommy’s eyes watched him carefully, and Techno was now realising that this kid, no, this _prince,_ wasn’t just the loudmouthed brat he had thought he was. There was too much intelligence in those eyes, too much _knowing._ Techno’s hand twitched towards his blade.

Tommy laughed. His sword remained sheathed, and his hands remained still and sure.

“It’s okay, big man. No need to get so tense. I’m not about to fight the _famed_ Technoblade, especially not in _this_ forest.” Tommy snickered. And then the teen sat down on the straw covered ground of Techno’s shack, leaning up against one of the walls.

Techno relaxed, but only slightly. He didn’t move. He didn’t take his eyes away from Tommy. His hand stayed by his blade.

“Oh, come _on,_ Technoblade. Are you really that scared of a _kid?”_ Tommy asked sarcastically.

Techno sighed. Carefully, he walked over to the teen, and he sat himself down against the wall by the boy – close, but far enough away that if the boy attacked he would have time to respond.

“You know who I am.” Techno said, keeping his eyes locked on the wall opposite him. It wasn’t a question.

“Course I do, big man. Like I said, dad talks about you all the time.”

This time, unlike when Tommy had said it earlier, Techno understood the real meaning behind the words.

Techno lifted his hands up to his face, towards his mask, and pulled it off.

He could feel Tommy’s eyes on him.

“...I thought so.” He heard the boy whisper, but Techno pretended to not hear it.

“Why did you come here, Tommy?” Techno asked, sitting his mask on his lap.

He knew the answer before it even came.

“Dad misses you. He wants you to come home. So I’m here to take you there.” Tommy told him.

Techno finally turned to face the young prince. Tommy looked back at him. The look on his face was serious. Techno inhaled deeply, and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Tommy. But I don’t belong there anymore. I’m not— I’m not his _son,_ anymore. I haven’t been for a long time. I– I’ll lead you out of the forest in the morning. I’m sure your family is worried about you. Get some rest, kid.” Techno said, and he stood back up and headed towards the pile of hay in the opposite corner of the room that had served as his bed for years now.

“…They’re your family too.” Tommy whispered.

Techno laid down on his bed, and kept his head towards the wall. He didn’t say another word.

He wouldn’t be sleeping that night.

Death is a strange thing. When Techno was younger, he honestly hadn’t thought about it much. Why should he? He was a child, and his dad was there to protect him from the things in life that could hurt him. And, even then, he could hold his own in a fight.

Looking back on it, Techno couldn’t help but laugh.

He had been innocent back then – he was protected by his dad and the guard so often that getting a _paper cut_ wasn’t even something that he would bother being concerned with. The idea of that child, excitable and running around the castle without a care in the world, hurt to think about. Because that had been him once.

Techno could barely remember what it felt like to be _alive._ Which, he supposed, was quite ironic.

He didn’t often count time. He didn’t like to think about how long he had been away from his home, from his family. But it was inevitable to learn. After all, they had festivals once a year, every year, to honor the Gods. And, as far away as his home in the centre of the forest was, he could always hear their fireworks.

It had been just over eight years since he had left his old name behind and became Technoblade, the Blood God. Since his dad began searching for a son he would never find. Techno would pretend not to see the posters up around towns with his face on it, his hood up to hide himself.

Dying took a lot out of you. Techno was almost certain he wasn’t the same person he was before he had died that first time.

In his mind, he could see Phil’s horrified expression as he saw the fatal wounds covering Techno’s body. In his mind, he could see Phil leaving him behind in fear of what his son had become. So, instead, he left his dad behind first.

If he was being honest with himself, he hated living in the forest. Trying to get to the centre of it, trying to build a _home_ there, had left him even more bruised and battered and covered in even more wounds on top of the ones that he had been after the massacre in the Capital. If he were being honest with himself, he wanted to return to Phil, he wanted to get to know the kids that Phil had replaced him with, he wanted to talk about the pain that he had been feeling _constantly,_ year after year.

But, if he were being honest with himself, he was terrified of that idea.

There was no room in that castle for Technoblade. There was no room in that family for Techno.

Techno’s night was restless.

Sun shone through the gaps in Techno’s shack, and he pushed himself up from his bed with ease. He stretched, uncomfortable, still wearing his diamond armour. And he froze as a gasp echoed through the small space. He spun around to face Tommy who was staring at him in shock. Or, more accurately, staring towards Techno’s chest where his top had ridden up with his stretch. His eyes were stuck staring at one of the biggest scars on Techno’s body – one of the many from _that day._

Techno dropped his arms down immediately, covering the wound.

“Since you’re awake, we can go now.” Techno said, ignoring the eyes on him. He picked up his mask and pulled it onto his face.

“Technoblade—”

“ _Now,_ kid.” Techno demanded, and headed towards the door without another word.

He heard feet shuffling after him. He pulled his blade out of its sheath, and he headed forwards into the trees.

With the daylight above them, there were barely any mobs around but the ones that knew where to hide. They fell to Techno’s weapon quickly, and Techno continued on. He could hear Tommy behind him, the boy's footsteps were loud and clear in the silence of the forest, but the boy had yet to say a word. In a way, it only made Techno that much more tense. The boy was obviously curious, obviously concerned, and Techno just wanted to escape and get rid of the boy before things got worse.

It only took half an hour to reach the edge of the forest.

It only took a moment for his weapon to be ripped from his hands.

It only took a moment for chains to wrap around his wrists.

It only took a moment.

“I’m sorry, Technoblade.”


	3. trust

They took him in, hands cuffed behind his back, and stripped him of all he owned. His armour, his mask, his weaponry — it was all taken from him without a single word. He was shoved into a small stone cell by guards he didn’t recognise, and he kept his eyes away from Tommy standing behind them throughout it all.

Techno would say he felt betrayed, but that would be a lie.

Tommy kept asking them to be gentler. The kid seemed worried despite the fact that he had been the one to bring about what was happening in the first place. Techno would laugh if he didn’t think that it would only make things worse for himself.

If they killed him here, early, then they would have time to find a way to keep him dead. If they killed him out on a platform in front of the city, as Techno suspected they would, then he would have time to get through the gates before they could tie him back up and throw him back into a cell.

If there was one thing Techno understood, it was patience.

The cell he was trapped in was no colder than the home he had made for himself over the past years.

Techno sat himself down on the stone floor, and he stared out through the bars at the guards and at Tommy.

“I’m sorry, Techno.” Tommy said, moving forwards and grabbing hold of the bars.

Techno leaned his head against the wall behind him.

“Okay, Tommy.”

“You understand why I did it… right?” Tommy pleaded.

Techno chuckled, but it was devoid of any joy. He didn’t answer.

A guard slammed their hand against the prison bars. Techno slowly moved his eyes towards them. There was a hatred on their face, a complete and utter loathing that could only exist because of something personal.

“Answer the prince, criminal! Now!”

Techno tilted his head to the side. He met their eyes, filled with rage, and he didn’t say a word.

The door to the cell opened.

The guard walked towards him. Techno didn’t move. A foot met his stomach and Techno doubled in on himself, coughing. He looked up and glared, sure that despite the pain he was feeling and the satisfaction on the guards face, his red eyes still looked as menacing as ever.

The guard stepped back, but only for a moment.

And again, the guard slammed their foot back into Techno’s stomach.

Techno spat at their shoes.

“Is this what the king is like now?” He muttered, staring past the guard and at Tommy who was watching it all, horrified, “hiring people to beat up prisoners he’s already going to execute? Despicable.”

The guard didn’t say a word, and if Tommy was going to answer, he was too slow.

The guard's foot met Techno’s stomach again, harder than both times before, and Techno’s vision blurred. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“I get it.” He snickered, “Gotta make the monster suffer before he dies right? I get it. I’d do the same.”

“Shut up!” The guard shouted.

And Techno’s vision went dark.

Technoblade woke up to the sound of footsteps.

He was forced to blink multiple times to see through the disorientation he was feeling. He went to reach his hands up to wipe at his eyes, but only ended up tugging at chains around his wrists. His eyes narrowed. And then he remembered.

He looked up, looked around himself, and looked out through the bars of a jail cell.

And, in an instant, he froze.

“…King Philza.” Techno said, forcing his voice not to break. He watched as the expression on Phil’s face dropped. 

Techno didn’t move. He didn’t speak another word. His heart was beating fast in his chest and, for what seemed to be the first time in forever, Techno felt _afraid._

The door to the cell was unlocked, and Phil walked in. The King was frowning as he looked Techno over, and Techno so badly wanted to run. But he had nowhere to go. He had no choice but to remain still under the eyes of the man in front of him.

“What did they do to you, Techno? I _told them_ not to be rough…” Phil whispered, shaking his head. He reached forwards, movements careful, but Techno still flinched back.

“I– Please don’t move.” Phil asked. Techno didn’t respond, but he forced himself to be still.

Phil reached forwards again, holding a key that Techno hadn’t noticed before, and he unlocked the manacles around Techno’s wrists. The king then stepped back, and watched Techno with pain evident in his eyes.

“Why—” Phil shook his head, “Technoblade, why did you never come home?”

Techno swallowed.

He didn’t speak. He rubbed at his wrists that had gone red in its time in chains. He kept his eyes down. His sword – no, _Phil’s_ sword, was attached to the king’s belt.

Phil sighed.

“Son-”

Techno finally looked back up.

“I’m not your son, Phil! You don’t know what I’ve become! I’m a—” Techno froze, the word stuck on his tongue.

He watched as Phil removed his green silk cloak, dropping it onto the dirty prison floor beneath him. It crossed Techno’s mind, for only a moment, that in all his time as Phil’s son the man had never removed that cloak. But that thought was only there for a second. Techno didn’t blink, he didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. His eyes remained frozen, staring at the wings on Phil’s back.

Phil didn’t meet his eyes.

“A monster, Techno?” Phil murmured.

Techno opened his mouth to respond, shut it, then opened it again. He couldn’t find the words he wanted to say.

Phil smiled at him. It was a sad, painful smile. Phil knelt down in front of him and held a hand out.

“Can we get out of here, Techno? I don’t think we should have this talk in a jail cell.”

Techno looked at the hand, looked at the pained, hopeful smile on Phil’s face. His heart hurt. He grabbed hold of the hand.

Techno stared at Phil. Phil stared back. At Phil’s side, Tommy and the tall brunette he had seen the day prior watched the two of them in trepidation. Neither Phil nor Techno wanted to be the one to speak first, and the dining hall was growing tense the longer no one took the initiative to do so. In the end, neither the king or the god were the first to speak.

“I’m Wilbur.” The brunette said, a smile bright on his boyish face. He waved a little. There wasn’t even a hint of fear on the boy’s face as he looked at Technoblade.

“...Techno.” He responded. The boy's face lit up, and Techno couldn’t find it in himself to understand why.

Techno watched as Phil’s shoulders seemed to relax. The king hadn’t put his cloak back on, so the wings on his back were still obvious to all the people in the room. There wasn’t a hint of surprise on the two younger boys in the room.

Techno wondered how long they had known.

“Techno.” Phil said, and Techno faced the man fully, finally moving his eyes away from the king’s wings.

It had been a long time since he had seen anyone look at him the way Phil was. Techno could barely remember a time when the expressions of those looking at him weren’t that of horror. The smile on Phil’s face, directed at _him,_ had Techno choking back tears.

“King Philza.” Techno dipped his head. He heard Phil sigh.

“You’re my son, Techno. Calling me something else will never change that. I– Techno, why did you leave? Please, I need to know what happened. I… I need to know what happened to _you.”_ Phil pleaded.

Techno had never been a very open person, even when he was a child. When you’re adopted by a king, you learn quickly to close yourself off so that you don’t get stabbed in the back. Techno had always been a quiet child, preferring to remain on his own then to hang out with others, so learning to separate himself hadn’t been very difficult.

But even without other peers, Techno always had Phil. He had always had the man that he grew to call his dad.

It had been more than enough for him.

Growing up, Techno didn’t hesitate in going to his dad for help. He was a strong, _powerful_ figure, a man who wasn’t afraid of anything, a man could walk into the depths of hell and walk back out completely unharmed. A man who was as human as everyone else, but could survive and push through even with the trickiest of odds. Techno looked up to him immensely. He wanted to be just like his dad when he grew up, and he had never been afraid to say so.

Trust was a difficult thing.

Techno hadn’t been born into the royal family. In the first years of his life, all he had been was a pink-haired kid left abandoned in the back alleys of the Capital, fighting to survive. He was used to adults overlooking him, he was used to the feeling that hunger gave him. He was used to loneliness.

When he had left the Capital, it had been like returning to the life he used to have. A life where he was the only person that he could rely on.

He still missed Phil.

He missed having someone that listened.

Techno looked to the roof. He stared up at a chandelier, shining brightly above him. He remembered the pain he had felt, he remembered each of the scars etched into his body. And he remembered the wings on Phil’s back, just as inhuman as Techno’s entire existence was.

“I died.”

_“You what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this is probably gonna the last chapter i post for about 2-4 weeks cause i’m working on exams right now but didn’t want to leave you with nothing. hope you enjoyed this one :)


	4. run

The scars on Techno’s body told a mismatched and incomprehensible story. It was a story that even Techno, who had gone through it all and could never forget it, was unable to explain. Explaining the pain that spread through his body, explaining what it felt like to know life had left you and that you were still able to get back up – that you _had_ to get back up, because if you didn’t…

Well, Techno didn’t like to think about it.

They called him the Blood God — it was a name they had given him in fear. A name they had given a boy who had stood in the centre of the Capital, drenched in his own blood, covered in arrows and wounds, who had arrived along with the monsters and had disappeared before day break.

“He couldn’t be human.” They had said.

“He must be a vengeful god. A monster made only to spill blood.”

He had been a child.

He didn’t often go into villages, because when they saw the pink hair and the red cloak he wore they prayed to the Sky Gods that they would live through his wrath. 

He had been a child.

He had been scared.

And he had been so, so alone.

“I died.” Techno repeated.

And he watched the horror, the confusion, fall onto Phil’s face. He didn’t bother looking at the faces of Phil’s other sons. Techno’s mouth felt dry. He looked away from Phil’s face and at the wall behind the King, where a golden sword was displayed upon a plaque.

“Techno—” Phil began.

And Techno stood up, pushing the chair he was on backwards.

“Did you know that when you die, the wound stops hurting? But only for a moment. It’s only temporary pain relief. After all, as soon as you come back the pain returns. It’s not pleasant, I will tell you that much.” Techno said. He still didn’t look back at Phil. With every word he spoke, he stepped around the table to where the king was seated.

Instead of going towards the man, he stepped in front of the sword on the wall.

He could feel the eyes on him as he moved, but he forced himself to remain emotionless. He forced himself to remain the god he was believed to be.

When Techno was younger, when he was first taken into the castle, Phil had shown him around. He was shown the swords the man had created, the trophies he had gained. He was shown a bedroom that was all his own, and he was shown a room made just for eating. It was all he could ever have hoped for when he was younger. He remembered every minute of that day.

But what Techno remembered the most from that day was one thing:

Phil had shown him all of his secret rooms.

Techno learnt one thing the day he died for the first time. It was something that had stuck with him throughout his years of being alone. It was what the people of the Capital had taught him when they began to call him a monster. It was the only thing that got him through the terror and the pain that he couldn’t get rid of even after so, so long.

_Techno learnt how to be cruel._

“Did you know that mobs are able to learn from one another? I didn’t. There were so many of them. They just got smarter every time I killed another one of them. It hurt. They just kept coming, and no one came to help. And I just kept dying.” Techno sighed. He stood with his back to Phil, staring at the sword on the wall.

“…Why didn’t you come home, Techno?” Phil asked, words careful. Words pained. Techno fought to remain calm.

 _“Why?”_ He asked, then he shook his head. “I’m not human, King Philza. I’m not— I’m not _stupid._ Nobody wants—”

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he was spun around with a force he didn’t expect. Phil immediately drew his hand back. Behind the king, at the table, both Wilbur and Tommy stood. They made no move forward.

Techno took a step backwards.

Phil stepped forwards, wings flaring out.

“You aren’t alone Techno, you have to know that. I just want to help you, my son. Please, just let me help you. Let _us_ help you.” Phil gestured behind him to his sons who smiled at him hopefully.

And Techno reached behind him, grabbed hold of Phil’s Midas Sword, and stepped backwards through the door that opened with the sword's removal. Phil didn’t even have a chance at responding before the door closed behind the pink haired man, leaving him staring at an empty plaque.

Phil’s hand was outstretched towards nobody.

Techno was gone, through the corridors of the safe room and through the castle tunnels, before Phil was able to trip the door open once more.

  
  


Techno wasn’t stupid.

He understood how the world worked.

He knew that Phil, with his impossible wings and bright smile and choice to take care of him so long ago, wasn’t cruel. He knew this. But he also knew that the Capital, as wonderful as it was, would never accept him. It was the reason Phil kept his wings secret, Techno was sure. It was the reason that the guard had taken their anger, their terror, out on him. It was the reason the world had decided that he should keep dying and keep living, over and over again.

Cruel was the way he had left that day. Cruel was the way that the one day Phil left his son behind, the world decided to overwhelm the Capital. Cruel was being replaced and knowing that it was for the best – for all of them.

Cruel was standing outside the walls of the castle, in the middle of a forest he remembered playing in when he was so much smaller, and staring at a statue of a boy wielding a sword and the word ‘Techno’ engraved upon a stone plaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied when i said last chapter was the last one for a bit. sorry about that.
> 
> studying got boring and i wanted to write more of this and so i did. it’s a little short but,, i hope you enjoyed :) not sure when the next chapter will be, cause my exams are still happening, but keep an eye out!
> 
> thank you for reading <3


	5. choices

Those that are naive are the first to die. Perhaps that had been the reason Techno had been chosen to receive this curse. He had been too young, too full of hope at the prospect of having a family that finally wouldn’t leave him behind. Too naive and unable to realise that the world wasn’t that kind.

Techno didn’t think he would ever see his name on a grave stone. And yet, the grave in front of him read his name, and there were flowers covering it – flowers of all shapes and sizes and colours, and every single one of them was fresh. The grave was well taken care of and it was obvious that whoever made it – and he  _ knew,  _ he  _ knew  _ who made it – loved the person they made it for.

It hurt more than he cared to admit to look at the stone with his name engraved into it, so he looked away. Instead, he found himself seated in front of it, looking down at the Midas Sword he still clutched in his hands. His hands that were shaking.

Techno wasn’t a good person. He understood that. 

He wanted to break the grave in front of him. He wanted to tear it down and watch the rocks crumble and he wanted to see the last of who he used to be fade with time and a lack of care, just as he had. He wanted 

the name to disappear and he wanted Phil to  _ forget– _

He knew he should get back up, knew that he should leave and get out of the Capital and far,  _ far  _ away from those who knew him. Knew who he used to be.

He knew he should leave it all behind before he made things worse.

He didn’t move.

The sword clattered to the ground as he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

Phil taught him to fight before he let him train under the Capital guards. Techno remembered falling to the ground, over and over again, but always getting back up. He remembered Phil pushing him,  _ knowing  _ he could do better.

Phil had always been patient with him, no matter the anger or annoyance Techno felt when he couldn’t do something yet.

He remembered the day he had knocked Phil down for the first time, and his dad had smiled and laughed even as his crown fell to the ground. His dad had picked it up, ruffled Techno’s hair, and placed the crown on Techno’s head.

Techno remembered the feeling of that crown in his head, even now. Even after so many years.

It was a heavy weight.

Someone was touching his hair. Someone was sitting behind him, touching his hair, hands softer than he had felt towards him in years. 

He didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. He didn’t open his eyes. Their hands were so, so very careful. He didn’t understand it.  _ Couldn’t  _ understand. And then something was placed on his head and he shot around, gripping the wrist of the person behind him.

He stared into wide brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He stared at one of Phil’s new sons, who was holding tightly to the stem of a flower. He stared at Wilbur, who despite having his wrist in a grip by someone he  _ should  _ be terrified of, smiled at him hesitantly.

Techno felt his mouth go dry.

“Why are you here?” He tried to demand, voice rough. His grip tightened against Wilbur’s wrist. Wilbur didn’t even try to move away.

Wilbur didn’t  _ look scared. _

“I snuck out!” Wilbur exclaimed, a mischievous grin on his face.

Techno’s hand tensed and Wilbur winced but still,  _ still  _ didn’t try to move away. In fact, his smile only grew brighter.

Techno forced himself to breathe.

“...Why would you do that? Go home. Be with your dad. I don’t want you here.”

Wilbur stared at him. Wilbur stared at him, and then he looked away and stared behind Techno at the gravestone that was so close by.

“Don’t care. I’m staying here with you.” Wilbur told him. There was a smirk on his lips.

Techno was stuck between snapping at the boy and running. He had grown too fond of running, recently. He didn’t even notice as his hand loosened and Wilbur pulled his hand away with an ease that left Techno staring.

(The practiced ease of Wilbur’s movement had a quiet thought passing through Techno’s head. He ignored it. For now.)

“Go back to your dad, prince. Your home is back there. Forget about my existence and go back to your life.” Techno picked up the Midas Sword from his lap, and he stood. He reached up to his head to remove whatever the boy had placed there, and he froze.

Wilbur smiled at him knowingly as Techno pulled a flower crown off his head.

“...Why?” Techno asked, voice breaking. He forced what he was feeling down immediately, forcing his expression to its normal cold facade. He threw the flower crown at the boy in front of him.

Techno’s hands were shaking.

_ (“What’s that, dad?” Techno pointed. _

_ Phil laughed and ruffled his hair when he spotted what he was pointing at. Off to the sides of the training grounds, two young women laughed as they weaved flowers. _

_ “Those are called flower crowns, Tech. Would you like me to show you how to make one?” _

_ Techno looked at him, wide eyed. The sword in his hands that he had been training with dropped to the ground with a loud clang. _

_ “Please!”) _

Techno was everything that flowers weren’t. He was harsh, and angry, and he was nowhere near as fragile as they were. Sometimes he wished he was. Other times he looked at the wounds on his body and the sword at his side and the armour that he wore, and he stepped on those flowers himself.

It was better to forget the past. It was easier to pretend that he was different to that child who played with the flowers like they were the most precious thing in the world.

He adjusted his grip on his sword. Wilbur looked down at it, eyebrows furrowed. And then he reached into a brown satchel bag that Techno hadn’t noticed, and he held out a familiar mask.

_ “Why?”  _ Techno repeated. He didn’t reach out for the mask. He kept still.

“You’re my brother, Technoblade. Whether you want to be or not. You’re family, and if you want to leave, then that’s okay. But dad wants you here. Tommy wants to talk to you.  _ I  _ want to get to know you. But it’s your choice, Techno. It’s always your choice.”

In one hand, Wilbur held out Techno’s mask. In his other hand, he held the flower crown Techno had thrown at him.

Techno reached out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been quite a bit huh? i’m so sorry for making you wait so long. don’t know when the next update will be, but i hope you enjoyed this one!! thank you everyone for 8k (nearly 9k? insane. thank you) hits on this as well, i truly, truly appreciate it.
> 
> thank you so much for reading.


	6. silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno knew they would never understand.

He took the flower crown out of Wilbur’s hands, and the boy's eyes widened with delight. And then Techno put the Midas Sword into his now empty hand.

“Grow up, kid. The world isn’t as simple as being able to make choices for yourself. The world isn’t as kind as you seem to think.” _Especially not to someone like me._

The flower crown fell to the floor, and Techno ground it to pieces beneath his boots.

“Goodbye, Wilbur. Go home.”

Techno turned back to face the forest beyond the grave. And, leaving Wilbur behind holding the golden sword and his mask, Techno walked away.

He didn’t return to his forest, to the little shack he had created in the middle of the woods no one wanted to wander into. He knew there was nothing left there. He knew that the likelihood of Tommy showing the guards it’s location was high, even if he wanted to trust that the boy wouldn’t do it. He didn’t trust much of anything, anymore.

All he had left of that place was the memories – and those had never carried much weight.

Techno, in the quiet of his own mind, away from the walls surrounding the Capital, knew he had nothing. There was a part of him, quiet and suppressed, that shouted for him to return. For him to go back to Phil and Tommy and Wilbur and start anew. He knew that to anyone else, his actions would be seen as irrational.

Phil just wanted him to come home.

Phil didn’t push him away. Instead, he showed him wings, and had smiled so carefully.

To anyone else, leaving was _irrational._

But all Techno knew was the death. Phil didn’t know the scars, or the battles. He knew only of the stories – just the same as everyone else. Techno hadn’t stayed in the forest the entire time since he first left the Capital. There was a reason the stories of Technoblade hadn’t faded even though he was so much older now.

(How old was he now? It had been eight years since then. He had been thirteen the first time he died. He felt far too tired, far too ancient, to only be 21.)

Not all the scars he got were from mobs.

Not all his scars were old.

Techno walked, and kept walking, and he made his return to a kingdom that was broken and empty.

The streets were still covered in blood.

Techno, more than anyone else, understood humanity and the actions that humans decided to take. He knew this was ironic.

They got aggressive when met with things – because that's what people like him were, a _thing_ – that they didn’t understand.

He didn’t think he could ever be understood.

(Not in the way that mattered.)

_(“Can you fight?”_

_Techno, hands shaking, holding tight to a diamond sword he never had time to clean, looked up. A man in iron armour with scars covering nearly every inch of his face looked down at him._

_There was no recognition in the man’s eyes._

_(All the man saw was another soldier.)_

_Techno nodded._

_His wrist was taken into the grip of calloused hands._

_“Good. Come with me.”_

_Within seconds, a shield was shoved into his chest. Within minutes, worn leather armour was equipped to his body. Within an hour, he was being yelled at and shoved into a battle he didn’t even know the reason for._

_Within a day, not for the first time, he was covered in blood. And within a week, he was paraded as a hero as he cut down one of the leaders of the opposition._

_Within a year –_

_He watched detached eyes as a city burnt to the ground at his own hands. He watched as a crying civilian ran at him with a blade pointed at his chest._

_The leather armour did nothing to stop it. For a moment, Techno stopped breathing. The civilian – a_ child, _younger than even Techno – fell to the ground sobbing. Techno’s eyes blinked back open to flames still burning brightly in front of him._

_The child, on their knees staring up at him, screamed._

_Techno’s ears rang. He didn’t understand a word they said._

(Monster, _they howled,_ why did you destroy my home? My family?))

In the eyes of Phil and Wilbur and Tommy, Techno’s actions could never be understood.

“So explain it to us.”

Techno breathed, hands clenching at his side and reaching for a blade that wasn’t there. He turned around, facing away from the city that still burnt in his memories.

“Why are you here.”

 _How are you here?_ He wanted to ask.

Tommy smirked at him.

“What, should I not be? What’s wrong, big man? Scared?”

Techno wanted to run. He wanted to fight. He wanted to look around at his surroundings to see if the Capital’s guards were nearby, waiting. He didn’t understand how Tommy was in front of him, when the city they were in front of was so far away from the Capital.

Tommy reached towards his side and unstrapped a sword that Techno hadn’t even noticed in his confusion. He held out an old diamond blade, shining with renewed enchantments, that Techno recognised as clear as day.

“Like I said before, Technoblade. I’m here to take you home.”

Before Techno even knew what he was doing, he stumbled back, eyes flicking towards the woods behind the prince in front of him.

Tommy scowled, then shook his head with guilt that Techno didn’t even know the boy could feel. Techno couldn’t understand it.

“They aren’t here this time. I promise. It’s just you and me. No one else. Just like the first time we met.” Tommy told him.

Techno’s eyes drifted to the sword still outstretched towards him in Tommy’s hand.

“Why are you here, Tommy? Why did you follow me?” Techno demanded. His voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

“I told you. _Home.”_ Tommy stressed.

Techno didn’t understand.

His throat felt tight and he wanted nothing more than to force the kid into explaining better with the help of the very blade Tommy was holding. But he didn’t move. He just watched.

Tommy shook his head again.

“Dad’s scared for you, you know. He doesn’t care about what you’ve done in the past, Technoblade. And you’re an idiot who can’t see past his own thoughts to realise that you have a family who are _waiting_ for you to realise that _we don’t care._ Dad’s – _Phil’s_ killed before, you know. So’s Wilbur. So have I. We _don’t care._ But you don’t need to be alone anymore, Techno.” Tommy drew in a deep breath, and fell silent.

Techno stared.

He felt like he was missing something, but he couldn’t figure out what. Techno knew, even with how short of a time he had known the boy, that his words weren’t spoken lightly.

(Tommy didn’t seem like the kind of person to speak as calmly as he had just done.)

He moved forwards and grabbed hold of the sword in Tommy’s hands. And he turned around and faced the city, heart pounding in his ears.

“Come with me.” Techno demanded.

And he took his first step into the ruins of a city he had left behind so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello an update? a miracle. thank you so much for 10k hits on this!! it means a lot!!! i hope you’re still enjoying! :D
> 
> also. techno stream earlier. he really said no family dynamics huh. i say. all the family dynamic. deal with it pig man /lh /j  
> it was mostly directed towards his character for the dsmp and roleplay though! i can understand that :)  
> (but seriously respect his boundaries and don’t push it on him if he doesn’t want it.)
> 
> thank you for reading! comments sustain me please let me know what you think :)


	7. take heed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk in a city left to ruin.

Techno, for all the time he had spent under Phil’s care, had spent most of his life raising himself. When he had left the Capital, it had been almost too easy to fall back into old habits. He didn’t speak to people for too long, afraid of them recognising him as the king's son, or worse, as The Blood God. Then again, even when he came as with Phil, he hasn’t talked to others often.

So, as he walked through the streets of a long since abandoned city, he didn’t find himself surprised by the fact that Tommy was doing most of the talking. What he did find surprising, however, was Tommy didn’t bat an eyelid at the blood strained streets. Despite Tommy’s earlier words, Techno couldn’t see Tommy as someone who would hurt others – not on purpose, at least. Not like Techno.

“Have you seen war before, Tommy?” Techno asked, breaking his silence for the first time in what felt like years.

Tommy glanced at him, his ramble of words cut off. Techno honestly couldn’t remember what he had been talking about.

For a moment, a glint of something dark shone in Tommy’s eyes. It was gone as quick as it came, but that didn’t stop Techno from resting his hand on the hilt of his – _Phil’s_ — returned sword. 

Tommy tilted his head.

“Of course I have, Technoblade. I’m not a kid.”

Techno breathed.

_Yes, you are._

“There was a war here, once. I took part in it. I killed many, Tommy. And just as many tried to kill me.” Techno said, stopping in place in the centre of the city square. He didn’t look at Tommy. “They were children, and they did not ask to die. They were adults, and they did not know what they signed up for. It was a bloodbath, and no one had a choice to live. And it was my fault, you understand. I could have left at any point, and perhaps they would still be alive.”

He glanced at Tommy.

Silence, save for the sound of wings somewhere in the distance. Silence, save for the tears on Tommy’s face and the quiet breaths he was drawing in.

Techno understood how to be harsh, if nothing else.

He didn’t comfort the boy.

“This is why I can’t return. Phil had wings, and sure, maybe he believes us the same kind of monsters. But he is kinder than I am. And in a world like this, that’s what matters. I am a monster in a way he’ll never be. And you should stay far, _far_ away from me. Forget I exist, and live your lives the way it was before you met me. And I will do the same. I was doing fine on my own.”

Techno looked around the city square. He did not look at Tommy again. The fountain in the middle of the area was long since dried up. He took a seat at the edge of it. He looked to the sky.

In his memories, the sky remained filled with smoke and fire and the sound of screams echoed around him.

He breathed in.

“You’re a liar.” Tommy whispered.

Techno exhaled.

“Am I?” He asked.

There was no response, but he heard the sound of the boy sitting down beside him on the edge of the fountain. Techno’s eyes did not leave the sky, and his mind did not leave behind the memories.

Techno wasn’t kind. Perhaps he had been, once, when Phil took him from the streets and gave him a home. But in a world that hated him for being what they did not did not understand, he did not have the choice in remaining kind.

“They called me two-faced, and they threw me to the war before I even knew how to hold a sword. They thought, if I died, it wouldn’t matter to anyone. They were right, I suppose. I watched my city burn, and I was angry, because however much they hated me it was my _home._ I blamed the enemy forces. I blamed the people who looked at me and could never see me as one of them. More than anything, I blamed myself. Because when I had looked at that boy, shattered and tired and older than me by what had to be barely a year, I had called him a monster.”

There was no smoke, there hadn’t been in years, but it was so, so difficult to breathe.

“But… Technoblade. I’ve had years to think about it. I’ve returned here, time and time again. And though that boy is a man now, and others would call him a monster as I had once done, all I can see is a man who had no choice. And I know I said you could choose to leave. I _know_ that. But if your reason for leaving is for the blood on your hands, or if you think we would hate you for trying to live despite everything going against you, then you’re wrong.”

Techno looked away from the sky.

He looked at Tommy – no, he looked at Wilbur. There was the same smirk on his face from the last time they spoke, though much sadder than before. The blonde of Tommy’s hair flickered and faded and so did the mask of the younger boy's face.

Phil, Techno decided, really liked to collect children who would never be accepted by society.

“You called me a liar.” Techno croaked, words spoken through a tight knot in his throat.

“You are. You said that you’re fine on your own. And sure, I lied myself. I tricked you with a face that was young and better than I will ever be, and perhaps I am horrible for that. But you are not fine on your own. When was the last time you had time to properly be yourself, Techno? Have you ever stopped running?”

Wilbur held a hand out to him, gentle and supportive and waiting. Wilbur offered him a choice.

(Techno was not kind. And yet.)

Techno stood up. His entire body shook. He wasn’t sure if it was from fear, or something else entirely.

Nearby, the sound of wings grew closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello yes. wilbur shapeshifter pog?
> 
> lots of exposition in this one. i really, really hope you enjoyed. it’s a bit different to things i usually write (dialogue has never been what i’m good at), but i had fun writing it. thank you so much for reading this! i’m so glad people have been enjoying :)


	8. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the Capital was something Technoblade had done only once before. It felt different, he thought, with others at his side.

It was eerily similar to when Phil had brought him out of that jail cell not even a day prior. Like father, like son, Techno supposed. He swallowed his words, and looked at Wilbur carefully. In Wilbur’s eyes, Techno could see the child that had once yelled at him for being a monster. He could never forget those eyes, filled with tears and anger and –

Wilbur’s expression was soft, in a way that Techno didn’t understand. It was nothing like the first time they had met, and it didn’t make sense.

This was the second time Wilbur was offering him something.

Trust, perhaps. That was what Phil had been offering when he reached out in the same way.

A choice, Wilbur had said.

Choices were a foreign concept to Technoblade. He didn’t die – he wasn’t _allowed_ to. He had to fight, because he had no other use than that. He had to be the Blood God, because if he wasn’t then he would just be a monster. He didn’t have a choice in how his life went. Leaving the Capital had been his only choice, and even that felt like something he didn’t truly want. It didn’t make sense to him.

Techno knew that if he ran again, if he left this barren town and Wilbur and the sound of wingbeats behind, Wilbur wouldn’t follow. Not again. He knew if he left, in some subconscious part of him, that this time he would be left alone, no matter how much they seemed to want otherwise. He knew this with a clarity he didn’t understand.

He understood that if he left, they would accept that as his choice.

Techno didn’t say a word, but the world seemed to have its eyes on him as he reached forwards and took Wilbur’s hand into his own.

And it was _his_ choice.

Techno had known the wing beats hadn’t been a bird. It was too loud, too large. And Phil landing by them, panic written on his expression, was not something that surprised him. What did surprise him was Tommy in the man’s arms, who immediately leapt out of them and ran straight for Wilbur and Techno.

The blonde boy tackled them both in a hug and would have sent them both to the ground if the two older boys weren’t so much taller than the teenager. It left Techno tensing as the boy wrapped his arms around him.

Techno didn’t remember the last time someone hugged him. Some part of him didn’t want Tommy to let go.

(He was so warm, and safe, and it didn’t make sense but he felt so much like _home.)_

“Are you coming home now, Technoblade?” Tommy asked, his words muffled against Techno’s shirt.

 _Will it ever be home again?_ Techno wondered.

But he nodded, and Tommy looked up at him with a wide grin, and he spotted relieved tears in Phil’s eyes from where he was standing, watching them nearby.

Phil wasn’t wearing his crown, and his clothes were disheveled, and his hair was wild from the wind, and he looked nothing like a king and everything like a father.

Phil smiled at him, calm and soft and everything Techno had left behind all those years ago.

“Time to go home, kids.” Phil said softly.

Tommy reluctantly pulled himself off Wilbur and Techno, and instead took hold of Techno’s hand that was not being held by Wilbur. Phil’s wings were spread wide, protectively surrounding the boys in front of him. And Techno was taken home.

It didn’t immediately get better as soon as they returned to the Capital. Techno truly hadn’t expected it to. Not with who he was – _what_ he was, no matter what Phil or Wilbur or Tommy said.

There were eyes on the four of them the moment they walked through the gates, and Techno was at least grateful Phil hadn’t forgotten his coat because he didn’t want to know what would happen should the citizens of the city see the man’s wings. 

But their eyes, even if they were first on Phil or his two sons, always seemed to drift to the man walking with them.

Their eyes were on Technoblade.

If this were any other time, any other moment, Techno was sure his hand would fall to the sword at his waist and he would glare at them for even _considering_ looking at him. But his hands were still held gently by Tommy and Wilbur, and it was taking all he had in himself not to fall apart simply because they had yet to let go.

They led him through the Capital’s street, Phil taking up the rear in a protective way that none of his sons saw. They led him through crowds, who didn’t understand why the royal family were being so kind to what they knew as a monster. They led him towards the castle, past the guards who didn’t let go of their weaponry as they passed by, and didn’t let go for even a second.

Techno didn’t speak as they gently took him through the castle and into an atrium at the centre of it all. It was open, and freeing, and they let him choose where to sit.

And not once, even as the questions between the four of them grew with time, did anyone speak.

Somehow, Techno knew they were waiting for him.

He looked to the sky, and breathed, and for once the world didn’t seem covered in smoke and fire and pain. And so he remained quiet, at least for now.

They had time.

Techno breathed.

(For once, for the first time in a very long time, he was breathing to remind himself he was still alive. That he was safe.)

(For once, he thought to himself, he didn’t have to hide.)

He breathed, and Wilbur and Tommy still hadn’t let go. And nearby, Phil remained.

The quiet and calm existed for what felt like hours, and at one point Tommy had fallen asleep against Techno’s shoulder. Techno could feel his own eyes fighting to stay open.

It was a peace he hadn’t felt in a long time.

It was a peace he shouldn’t have expected to last.

It was to the sound of fighting and the familiar sound of screams that the silence between the four of them was broken.

Outside, Techno could hear the chants.

“Bring us the Blood God!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so terrified that this seems rushed. But here we are, nearly the end. We’re over halfway now, and while the angst has lasted a long while, and will still be here, we are finally reaching the ‘better’ i promised at the beginning of this story.
> 
> Even though it was shorter than the rest, and might feel a bit rushed, I hope you enjoyed. I’m so happy with this little story i’ve made and i’m so glad so many people are enjoying it too. About 3-5 chapters left to go. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Drop a comment if you want :) i’m always happy to hear what people thought!


	9. protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno watched, Wilbur’s hand around his waist, as Tommy stood tall – ever the lanky teenager, ever the loud voice in a crowd.
> 
> He knew he would never forget this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick tw! there is a mention of someone getting stabbed. just be careful with this chapter if that’s something that may bother you. it’s not graphic, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.
> 
> with that out of the way. enjoy :)

Techno couldn’t bring himself to feel surprised about it. He couldn’t say the same about Phil or the man’s sons. There was shock and horror on their face and it told Techno everything that he needed to know.

They hadn’t realised, hadn’t _planned_ for what bringing Technoblade into their home would entail.

It would have made him laugh if he didn’t find it so sad.

His hand fell to his sword, and he carefully pushed Tommy – still asleep, somehow – away from him and into Wilbur’s arms. And he stood up, just as Phil did the same.

They stared at one another for a moment. Both of them could hear the chanting outside, growing louder with each second they stood there. Phil’s hand had fallen onto his own sword. Phil’s wings, which he had let back out into the air at some point during the time they had been sat down, were flared out. Protective, Techno thought, if he remembered the birds he had seen around his home in the forest every now and again.

Phil didn’t try and hide them again, even as he began to stride out of the atrium with purpose.

Techno was quick to follow behind.

(He didn’t check to see if Wilbur or Tommy ended up following them.)

It was a mob. There was no other word for it.

It was danger held in the hands of the people of the Capital that were nothing more than farmers, merchants, and nothing more. They were common folk, dressed in mud covered outfits or wearing silk they could only have received through hard work and days of effort.

They were holding pitchforks and swords and any matter of weapon. There was danger no matter where Techno looked – formed of anger and pain and Techno wondered what he had done to them to have caused that.

Techno looked at them, and knew he could take them down. His hand had not once moved away from his sword.

At first, the eyes of the mob stayed on him – looking at the monster they believed Techno to be with disdainful eyes and scowls on their faces. That only lasted a moment, because they all saw the wings spread out from Phil’s – from their _king’s –_ back.

Phil rested his sword on the ground carefully, raising his hands in the air.

“There’s no need for fighting. Please, put down your weapons. We can talk.”

There was a scowl on the face of a man at the front of the crowd.

“Talk? King Philza, you're harbouring the _Blood God_ in our city. In your castle. He will kill _all_ of us. And perhaps monsters find kinships with monsters. Wings, King Philza? Have you always been a monster too?”

Next to Techno, Phil drew in a deep breath. But despite the looks on the crowds faces, despite the weapons drawn and aimed at them, Phil didn’t even seem to _think_ to pick his sword back up.

“I am not human, if that’s what you mean.” Phil admitted, laughing. He even ran a hand through his hair with an embarrassed smile on his face. “But I’m not a monster. And neither is Techno. We’re just people who want to coexist in peace without being seen as… wrong. But I truly _am_ sorry if you feel as if I have deceived you all in any way. That has never been my intention, I promise you.”

For a moment, looking over the crowd, it felt like everything might go well. But then, just behind those who had led the group, Techno spotted a man. A man holding a sharp looking sword, shaking with what Techno guessed to be anger. Rage.

And Techno made a decision.

Death was something Techno understood.

He saw the blade aimed at Phil.

He knew he could have deflected it. Knew his own sword could pierce through the attackers stomach before they had a chance to react.

If it was a week ago, before he had returned to the Capital, he would have sliced them down before they had a chance of taking one more breath. But it wasn’t a week ago. And Techno knew if he killed a man in front of this crowd, it would only reinforce their hatred of not only him, but of Phil.

Death was something Techno had long since accepted.

He knew Phil didn’t see them.

He threw his own sword – Phil’s sword, golden and old and stronger than the one Phil had been holding, towards Phil in the hopes the man would pick it up just in case.

In the end, stepping in front of the sword aimed at his dad was an easy choice to make.

There is a sword through Techno’s chest, through his heart, and all of a sudden he is choking on his own blood. It hurt, just as the feeling of death had hurt in the past. It was a familiar ache, and a——

But he was used to it, and he let his vision fade around him with an ease that came only from experience. He dropped the ground with a thump.

He came back to awareness to wings extended in front of him – protecting him.

And it felt like he couldn’t breathe, even though he _knew_ he couldn’t die.

Because Phil could, and Techno didn’t know if he had enough time. He needed to move – he needed to make sure Phil’s blood didn’t end up on his hands alongside all the rest he already had there.

He struggled to his feet.

And immediately dropped back down as a hand gently pushed against his shoulder. He looked up to see the horror struck face of Wilbur. That horror only got worse as the other boy looked down at the sword still piercing Techno’s chest.

Techno’s lips twitched into a half hearted smile bordering on a finance and he tried to once more stand up. Wilbur immediately pushed him back down, wrapping an arm around Techno’s waist gently – safely. Techno knew, without a doubt in his mind, that it would be easy to push Wilbur away from him in order to stand and get to Phil.

He didn’t move.

All he could do was watch alongside Wilbur as Phil stood tall, wings not moving from their protective position of hiding Techno from view.

A part of him – some irrational part of him that he thought he buried and left behind all those years ago – told him that Phil, that his _dad_ would keep him safe.

He wasn’t sure why he listened to that part of him, but with Wilbur at his side, he found he didn’t mind all that much.

“Stay away from my sons.” Phil spoke, voice harsh and _angry_ in a way Techno realised he had never seen from the man. Techno, through the raised feathers of Phil’s wings, could see the gold sword that the king held high.

There was a silence, and then–

“You _are_ a monster, just like him.” Someone within the crowd said. And it let loose a chain reaction, as the mob began to shout at Phil, calling him a liar. Calling him a monster for harbouring Technoblade, who had left behind so much bloodshed. Calling Phil a monster just like the pink haired man behind him that was still clutching at a sword embedded in his chest. Calling Phil a monster for drawing a sword on his people for killing a monster that should have been destroyed years ago.

It was nothing less than chaos.

And yet, no one tried to attack again. No one went to move against King Philza.

And it was with a harsh breath in that Techno realised that the reason they weren’t attacking Phil, despite all opportunities to do so, was because they still revered the man. They still looked at Phil and his crown and his _strength,_ and were still in awe. As harsh as their words, Techno wondered how much of it they believed themselves.

Some small part of him relaxed.

Until a familiar, loud, _young_ voice spoke above the voices of the crowd of people.

_Tommy._

“Hey, assholes! What do you think you’re doing pointing weapons at my family?”

The noise of the crowd, as loud as it had been, silenced immediately.

For a long, _long_ moment, it felt like the stalemate between the crowd and the family was finally over. But nothing was so easily fixed.

“Kid, this has nothing to do with you–” Someone spoke up, shattering the silence into pieces.

Tommy laughed – loud and abrupt. And, Techno realised, _dangerous._

“I think it has _everything_ to do with me, actually. You fucking _stabbed_ Techno. What has he done to you, huh? He _left his home_ because he was scared of what you thought of him, because he didn’t want you to live in fear even though you _shouldn’t._ He has saved you, you idiots. Why do you _think_ he’s called the Blood God? He fucking saved you, and he is _hurt,_ and he deserves more than you absolute _morons_ stabbing him for doing NOTHING to you!”

“Prince Tommy-”

“Shut up and listen to me! Techno left you alone. He protected you. Do _none of you_ remember that day all those years ago when blood covered the streets? When monsters came to kill you, and none of you died? That was Techno. And you call him a monster for it. And not only that. You’re calling my dad – you’re calling the king who has made sure you are all living happy and healthy and _safe_ a monster because he has some cool wings? Are you idiots? What is wrong with you? Why is that you need a _teenager_ to explain things to you?”

Techno stared at Tommy, standing tall and proud and _human_ , and the crowd of people seemed to collectively step back away from the teenager in front of them. It was incredible to watch, and Techno knew this moment would be ingrained in his mind for the rest of his long, long life.

“We aren’t– we don’t–” A young woman began, shaking. She dropped the pitchfork she was holding to the ground.

“You don’t what?” Tommy asked, his tone too sharp, too calm, when everyone could _feel_ the anger of the boy, “You don’t think Techno or Phil are monsters? What about Wilbur? Me? We’re their family too. You don’t want to kill them? Then explain to me this stupid, _horrible_ group you’ve formed. Explain why Techno had to protect _your king…_ my _dad_ from a sword. Why he was _stabbed._ Was it an accident? Huh? Is that it? Why are you doing this?”

“We… we don’t…” A man whispered, dropping to his knees. There were tears in his eyes.

“You should all leave, I think.” Tommy said, rocking back on the heels of his feet. Techno couldn’t see it, but he knew there was a smirk on Tommy’s face, “You should go home. Be with your families. Think about why you decided to do this. And maybe then i’ll let you discuss with my dad about what will happen to you all in the future.”

And Techno watched as the people of the capital took hold of their weapons with shaking hands, turned around, and walked away.

There was silence, for a moment.

Then Techno noticed a man knelt down still, head bowed to Phil. And the man was familiar, Techno thought, glancing down at the sword he knew he would soon need to remove from himself before his body healed around it. He was familiar, and he was crying, and he was pleading for forgiveness.

Phil, tucking his wings behind his back, looked down at that man. Tommy stood at his side glaring. Phil still held his golden sword. And then, with Tommy following behind him reluctantly, Phil turned his back to his would-be attacker and came to a stop in front of Techno.

There were tears in Phil’s eyes, Techno noticed immediately. And his eyes were red like they had been there a while.

Phil dropped to his knees in front of Techno.

“Never do that again.” Phil pleaded, holding Techno’s face in soft, gentle hands. _“Never_ again. Not for me. Not for _anyone._ I want you to be safe, okay Techno? We’ll… we’ll talk about the not-dying after we have that sword out of you. But don’t _ever_ do that again. You’re my son. I don’t _care_ if you can’t die. You said… you said it hurt. I don’t want you to hurt. Please, Techno. _I love you. We_ love you. Promise me you’ll never do it again. Promise you’ll let us protect you like you once protected everyone else. _Please.”_

Techno opened his mouth. Shut it again. His eyes felt wet. He looked next to him at Wilbur, who still had an arm wrapped around his waist. He looked up at Tommy, who had stood in front of an entire city to defend him. And slowly, ever so slowly, he looked back at Phil. Phil, wide eyed and panicked, holding his face like he was still that scrawny kid the king had picked up from the streets.

There wasn’t really any other answer he could give.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone :) it’s been a moment. thank you all so much for 17k hits on this. i’m so, so glad people have been enjoying.
> 
> i was incredibly proud of this one, despite it being pretty dialogue heavy. we’re getting to the end now. maybe two chapters or so left until the end.
> 
> tell me what you thought!! i really, really hope people liked it :) thank you for reading!


	10. father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sword was not something Techno was afraid of. He was used to dealing with blade’s attacking him, leaving him scarred.
> 
> It was the first time someone had treated a sword wound with this much gentleness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick heads up! there is a blood mention. not much of a surprise, as the last chapter was… a thing. but just wanted to make sure :)
> 
> enjoy!

Wilbur moved away from Techno hesitantly as Phil moved closer, carefully and with purpose.

Phil picked him up into his arms, careful of jostling the sword in Techno’s chest. The king was smaller in stature then Techno, but Phil lifted him with ease. Techno knew he should be feeling embarrassed but the ever present pain from the sword pushed that feeling away. Instead, his head fell back against Phil’s chest, and despite everything that had happened and everything he was feeling, it was the most safe Techno had ever felt.

“You can rest, Techno. I’ve got you, son. I’ve got you.”

It didn’t take much more than that.

Through the feeling of his blood pulsing,  _ burning,  _ through his veins, through the agony of the steel buried in his chest, through the memories of forcing himself to stay awake to take care of his injuries alone – Techno let his eyes close, and through it all, he slept.

He woke up to a soft feeling under him and hands clutching his own. He glanced down and found a blonde head resting on his lap. Tommy. Tommy, clutching hard against his pants. He looked at the hands holding his own, breathed in deeply, and didn’t let them go as he pulled himself up.

He nearly screamed at the feeling.

“Shit – Techno, please stop moving.”

Techno turned his head to the side. Phil, with his hand reached out and clutching his tightly. As Techno met his eyes Phil smiled sadly before he gently pushed him back down against the bed he was on.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. We’ve got you Techno. We’re going to help you.” Phil reassured him, brushing hair away from Techno’s face.

Techno wanted to fall into Phil’s words and accept them. He wanted to let himself be cared for.

But the words left his mouth before he really had a chance to think them over.

“I can – I can do it on my own, King Philza. You don’t have to dirty your hands with me more than you have to–”

Phil drew in a shuddering breath, looking pained, and Techno went silent.

“I want to help, Techno. Please.” Phil asked, carefully using his empty hand to brush pink hair away from Techno’s face. 

His hand was soft, and careful, and he was almost able to forget about the sword in his chest. Phil, however, seemed to be constantly aware of it.

“I’ll have to wake the boys up, alright? I don’t want them to be here for this.”

Techno inhaled.

“Of course, Philza.”

Techno watched, body tensed as much as it could be, as Phil turned slightly and flared his wings out. The feathers slammed right into Wilbur’s face, knocking the boy almost completely off his chair. The movement rocked his forwards, slamming an elbow into Tommy’s back. Techno snorted with laughter, exhaled through the pain that caused, and watched as Wilbur and Tommy woke up.

They both immediately looked at Techno. He froze.

“You’re awake!” Wilbur explained, his smile bright and relieved. His hand squeezed Techno’s tightly. Techno couldn’t help but squeeze right back.

“Have a good nap, big man?” Tommy snickered, but his eyes were wide and his smile was just as happy as Wilbur and Phil’s.

Techno witnessed both smiles fall.

“Boys, I’m going to need you to leave.” Phil told them, harsh but not unkindly. His expression was more serious than Techno usually saw it. It wasn’t as soft, but it was still as safe as it always seemed to be.

(And wasn’t that an interesting thought.)

Wilbur and Tommy looked at him knowingly at Phil’s words, but neither looked ready to leave.

“Wilbur, Tommy, you  _ know  _ I don’t want you to have to see this.” Phil pleaded, seriousness relaxing but not disappearing completely.

“But we can  _ help,  _ dad–” Wilbur began.

Phil cut him off by shaking his head.

“Please, Wilbur. I know you want to help, but you can do that  _ after,  _ okay? I’ve got this for now.” Phil smiled. Phil held a hand out and gently pressed it against Wilbur’s cheek.

Techno could see the tears in Wilbur’s eyes. The boy nodded. Phil let out a relieved sigh as Wilbur got up from his chair and lifted up a pouting Tommy.

Wilbur looked over at him.

“Hey, bro. I’ll see you soon, alright?” Wilbur said, smiling, obviously forcing back a frown.

Techno smirked.

“I’ll be fine, man. Take care of your gremlin of a brother.”

Wilbur hesitated for a moment, but eventually dragged Tommy with him out of the room.

Phil turned to look at him again as the two boys left. They could both hear Tommy’s complaints as the door shut behind them.

“Taking this out will help, right? I… Techno, I don’t want to watch you die because of my actions. You’ll be okay?” Phil asked, taking hold of his hand again.

Techno nodded.

“It’ll heal as soon as the sword’s out of the way. But even if I do die it won’t last long, remember–?”

“I know, Tech. I know. I just… I worry, you know? I don’t want you to have to die. I want to help  _ without  _ that happening. You understand that, right?” Phil asked. His hand was shaking in Techno’s grasp.

Techno looked up to the roof above him. He couldn’t continue looking at Phil’s expression – so broken and expressive, begging him to understand.

Even though it felt like a lie, Techno nodded.

“Okay, okay. Do I need to wrap it once the sword is done, Techno? What will help the most?”

Techno swallowed.

He shook his head.

“You don’t need to wrap it. It’ll heal as soon as the swords out.”

Phil sighed in relief, not for the first time.

“Okay, that’s great, Techno. Anything else?” He asked.

Techno looked down at himself – at the sword.

Techno’s shirt had always looked strange without the metal armour attached to it. With strings hanging every which way, he didn’t look as serious as he would when clad in iron. But the sword was pushed through the garment, and it would only tear more when the sword was removed.

“I’ll need to take the shirt off before you take the sword out.” Techno said, shifting uncomfortably. He went to move up, despite the pain it caused, in order to take the shirt off.

“Wait – Techno, don’t move. Please. I can do it.” Gently, Phil pushed him back against the bed. From a table behind the king, Phil retrieved a small knife. Phil looked at him hesitantly, “Is this okay, son?”

Techno forced his body not to shake.

“It’s fine. Go ahead.” He said.

Carefully, Phil reached close to him with the blade of the knife pointing towards his chest. Carefully, Phil cut through the laces tying the shirt together. The practiced ease that the king cut through the arming doublet Techno constantly wore had him wondering how many times Phil has had to do it in the past. There was a gentleness for his movements as he cut towards where the sword was and finally was able to pull it away from Techno’s chest.

Both of them ignored the blood soaking the shirt.

“Is that all?” Phil asked softly, as soon as the doublet was tucked away in a corner of the room Techno couldn’t see.

Techno could only nod.

He didn’t move an inch as Phil carefully grabbed hold of the sword, ready to pull it out.

“Are you okay with me doing this, Techno?”

Techno breathed.

_ Only you,  _ he thought.

“Yes.” He answered.

Phil pulled. Pain spread through his body. Only a moment later, Techno dropped into darkness.

_ (“How did you manage this, mate? What were you doing?” Phil asked. _

_ Techno looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes, hands shaking. There was a scrape on his knee, red and raw, and Phil was incredibly gentle as his arms lifted him up from beneath his legs. _

_ “I – I was playing with the other kids. They pushed me over. I didn’t – I  _ know  _ I’m not meant to fight back, dad. I promised! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to get hurt. I’m sorry.” Techno whined, hiding his face in Phil’s dress shirt. _

_ Phil stopped walking. Techno tensed up. _

_ A light kiss was pressed against the top of Techno’s head. _

_ “It’s not your fault, Tech. You did amazing, buddy. I’m proud of you, okay? I’m never going to blame you for getting hurt, please remember that.” _

_ Techno sniffled pathetically, then looked up at his dad. _

_ “Okay, dad.” He whispered. _

_ “Love you, Techno.” Phil hummed, finally beginning to move again. _

_ “Love you too, dad.”) _

Techno breathed through the pain he felt as he woke back up. He looked up at Phil who was holding the sword that had been in his chest, a horrified expression on his face as he looked down at it.

Techno reached out, grabbing the cuffs of Phil’s dress shirt and pulling him close. He ignored the blood on Phil’s hands as he grabbed hold of them. The sound of metal clattering to the ground was heard, but all Techno could focus on was the feeling of his father’s arms wrapping around him, protecting him from the lingering pain.

“I’m sorry, Techno. I’ve got you, you’ll be okay now. I promise.”

It didn’t hurt, not that Techno could feel – he was far too used to the pain – but it didn’t stop him from pressing closer, seeking the comfort Phil was offering. Phil tucked his arms around his back, wings wrapping around him as well in what felt like the safest hug of his life.

He could feel the wound healing already, now that the sword was gone. The damage would be gone within the hour, turned into yet another scar in the collection that spread across his body. Just another reminder of his failure to die.

Phil leaned down, pressed a kiss against the top of his head, and, despite every part of Techno yelling at him to remain strong and impenetrable, he couldn’t prevent the tears from entering his eyes. A part of him, growing larger and larger with each moment, told him that he didn’t want to. He didn’t  _ have  _ to anymore.

He knew, in a part of him that had once been buried all those years ago, that Phil would continue to hold him until Techno decided to let go. He would stay until Techno wanted to leave, or until Techno wanted him to leave. Techno continued holding onto his dad.

He didn’t want to let go, so he didn’t.

It was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19k hits. absolutely insane. i cant express how much that means to me in words. thank you all so much for reading!! i’m so, so glad you have all been enjoying this story. i hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! 
> 
> let me know what your thoughts! i would love to know how you felt about this one <33
> 
> again, thank you for reading, and thank you again for 19k hits! i’ll see you all around soon :)
> 
> (i’m @fitzmaplecourt on twitter if you ever want to see me around outside my stories!)


	11. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno didn’t like to think about his past. It was filled with pain and hurt and a life he was forced to leave behind in order to protect himself.
> 
> Thinking about his past now, it felt like years ago.
> 
> But now, that pain wasn’t all encompassing. He had Phil now – he had his dad back. He had Wilbur and Tommy. He was finally home.

The next week passed by in a blur. He healed within a day, but Wilbur and Tommy and Phil took care of him in the days after as if he was still injured. A large part of him was uncomfortable at the attention, but another part had never felt better.

It felt like he was a kid again, scraping his knee and having his dad tend to his wound with a gentleness he had never felt when he lived on the streets.

Phil moved the sword that had pierced him into a room Techno never went into. Wilbur and Tommy toured Techno around the castle, smiles bright and never uncomfortable even when Techno didn’t want to be around them that day.

Techno could explain to anyone what it felt like to die, but he couldn’t explain the unforgettable warmth that he felt in the week he had returned. The warmth that spread through him whenever Phil – whenever his  _ dad  _ and his brothers were around. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to explain it. He knew he would always be far more used to the fighting and the death than the feeling of having a family.

He knew, in a way he would always keep close to his chest, that he would always be waiting for the day Phil drew his sword on him and called him out as the monster that he was.

He wasn’t  _ afraid,  _ not in the way people thought he should be. He knew he wouldn’t die.

But it was calmer than he was used to now. He had people to protect, now. He had people that wanted to protect  _ him.  _ And he didn’t want to lose that.

His immortality would always hold him on a thread, and he  _ knew  _ he couldn’t escape it. But his family, both new and old, didn’t seem like they would be leaving him anytime soon. Not now, not yet.

He was beginning to accept that.

As the first week ended, a new life seemed to begin.

Sometimes, Technoblade felt like he had lived too many lifetimes. Sometimes, all he could see was blood behind his eyes, and all he could feel was metal slicing him and mobs biting at him, loud growls echoing in his ears. Sometimes, it felt like he was back in that forest, alone, and he was forced to tend to his wounds on his own.

Sometimes, it felt like he was back in that desolate city. And most times, when the memories were at their worst, Wilbur’s shifted face looked the way it did now, clean and princely but so,  _ so  _ angry. And in the mornings after that, it was hard to look Wilbur in the eyes. It was hard to look  _ anyone  _ in the eyes.

Wilbur didn’t let him be alone on those days, even when Techno tried his hardest to get him to leave. It was like Wilbur  _ knew,  _ in those moments. And Techno wouldn’t be surprised if he  _ did. _

But even Wilbur’s constant presence wasn’t enough. It was Tommy at their side, dragging them through the castle with all the energy in the world, that put a light smile back onto Techno’s face by the end of even the worst days. It was Phil, keeping the guards away from them and sparring with Techno when it felt like every inch of him was burning and he  _ needed  _ to let it out somehow. It was these people who didn’t know him, not really, wanting to help him without asking for anything in return.

On the good days, which were slowly growing in size, Wilbur and Tommy would lead him out of the castle and into the gardens behind it. Wilbur would ask him for help in teaching Tommy how to make flower crowns, and Techno couldn’t find it in himself to say no.

Techno was years out of practice. Techno hadn’t even  _ thought  _ about flower crowns since he had left home. But there was a part of him, slowly becoming unburied in his mind, that remembered the basics. And as messy as the flower crowns became, as much as he had been laughed at by Tommy for the tangled stems and slightly crushed petals, he had been proud.

Simpler times.

He made one for Phil for when they returned to the castle.

“Will you take it this time?” Wilbur had asked him, voice quiet. He had held out a flower crown, carefully made. It was almost the exact replica of the one Wilbur had placed on his head not even that long ago.

The one that Techno had brushed beneath his boots.

There was nothing in the world brighter than the smile on Wilbur’s face when he grabbed that crown and placed it on his own head.

When they returned inside, Techno found a familiar mask lying on his bedside table. He kicked it under his bed, and he placed his flower crown onto the table instead. It would soon fade with time, but he knew his brothers would make him a new one before that could happen.

It was more than he ever had more.

Phil began walking through the Capital with his wings out. Techno honestly didn’t learn about the fact until Tommy yelled at the king during dinner one night, the teens face flushed with anger and fear for their dad. It had resulted in a night of talking. A night of Phil’s calm voice, carefully explaining to the three of them his intentions and how he was staying as safe as he possibly could be.

Tommy’s anger had relaxed, but his fear remained. Wilbur and Tommy made Phil swear he would only continue to do so as long as he brought one of the three of his sons with him. 

Techno hadn’t been certain about his inclusion in that. Until the day Wilbur and Tommy went on a day’s trip to a nearby village – Tommy apparently had made a new friend that he wanted to introduce Wilbur to, Tommy had made Techno promise to come next time – and Phil needed to conduct monthly inspections of the village.

There had been a look on his eyes as Phil went to leave. Not quite fear, but something similar. His wings had been tucked behind him in a way Techno had slowly begun to recognise as the king being uncomfortable.

The look in Phil’s was familiar only in the way that Techno recognised it from its time on his own face.

His blood boiled in his veins, and he had remembered the look on the faces the first time they had seen Phil’s wings.

He didn’t tell Phil he would come with him. He was sure the man would have been opposed to it – Techno understood. He knew Phil was scared he was going to get hurt again. He barely wanted to go there himself. Instead, he followed the man into the Capital, Midas sword strapped carefully to his waist. He stuck to the shadows. It felt familiar, like he was back in the days where he had to hide to get around.

But it was…  _ different. _

Different, because instead of hiding in order to  _ hide,  _ he was hiding to  _ protect. _

He watched from the shadows of alleyways as Phil carefully made his way into the middle of the Capital. And found his breath catching in his throat, because despite the slight fear in Phil’s movements—

He watched as kids ran over asking, loud enough for Techno to hear, if they could touch his wings. If the king would fly for them. There was no fear on their faces. There was only pure, innocent  _ awe.  _ And Phil’s fear slowly began to slide away from him.

It was strange.

But watching adults –  _ parents – _ stand by houses, watching their kids talking to the king, Techno recognised many of the people who had come to try and kill him. And there were  _ smiles  _ on their faces, however hesitant they were.

Phil had told his sons that the people of the Capital were slowly turning around, but Techno hadn’t been able to find it in himself to believe it.

But the proof was right in front of him.

Techno went to take a step further into the darkness. Instead, his eyes met that of one of the children that didn’t seem as enthusiastic about Phil’s wings as the others.

No one seemed to seem to see the kid as they wandered over to him. Techno was stuck stuff, staring as they got closer and closer with each second.

“Hi.” The child whispered, coming to stand in front of him. There was a bright smile on the kid’s face. And it made no sense.

Techno stared at him.

“Are you Technoblade? Mister King has been telling us about you. Are you really as strong as he said? Can I – Can you show me your sword, Mister Blade?” The kid asked.

It felt like it was getting hard to breath.

“Oh! Dad said to always tell people your name before you talk to them. I’m Ranboo!” The kid said, enthusiastically sticking his hand out for Techno to shake.

Slowly, carefully, Techno took the kid's hand. The kid shook it more than Techno did, but the boy –  _ Ranboo –  _ didn’t seem to mind.

“So, can I see your sword, sir? I promise I’ll be careful!” Ranboo asked, eyes wide and pleading and –

_ (“Hey, dad. Can I hold your sword?” Techno asked, hands fidgeting at his sides. _

_ Phil smiled at him, but there was confusion on his face. _

_ “Can I ask why, Techno?” Phil asked. _

Because I want to be like you,  _ Techno forced himself not to say. _

_ “I just want to see what it’s like. May I, dad?” _

_ Phil laughed, “Of course you can, Tech.”) _

Carefully, knelt down. Carefully, Techno unstrapped his sword from his waist. Ranboo’s eyes shone brightly. Slowly, the boy reached out to touch the sheath that covered the blade.

Techno could do nothing more than watching.

The gaptoothed grin on Ranboo’s face was blinding, and Techno felt like his heart might stop in his chest.

“You use this to fight monsters, Mister Technoblade?” Ranboo questioned, bouncing on his feet as he carefully traced the patterns Phil had stitched into Techno’s sword sheath.

Techno breathed.

“I do.” He replied, voice rough.

“That’s so cool!” Ranboo exclaimed, joy never fading, “I hope I can be like you one day, mister!”

Techno was shaking his head before he even realised he was doing so.

“Don’t be like me, kid. I promise it’ll be much better just to be yourself.” Techno said, hands shaking as Ranboo finally removed his hands from his sword and he was finally able to reattach it to his waist.

Ranboo only continued to beam, his smile never fading. There continued to not be even a trace of fear on the child’s face.

“No, I wanna be like you! Mister King said you saved  _ everyone,  _ even my dad! And my dad is the strongest man there is, mister, I swear! So – so I wanna be like you, so I can protect my dad too!” Ranboo exclaimed.

Techno couldn’t find it in himself to reply. He could barely comprehend what was being told to him. By a  _ child  _ no less.

“Ranboo!” A voice called, and Ranboo immediately spun around, still smiling.

“Dad!” The child called back, excited, “You’ll never guess who I talked to–”

Techno was gone by the time the child turned back around to show his dad the man he had met.

Techno was back within the castle before the word began to get around that Techno had been in the middle of the Capital.

When Phil finally returned home from his visit intown, eyes wildly searching out his son, he found Techno laying on the grass in front of what once was his grave. Techno, who was alone, who was unguarded, who hadn’t felt safe at the castle even after spending more and more time there. Techno, who was asleep on the grass with the smallest of smiles on his face.

About six months into Techno returning, Phil asked for his three sons to dress up. There was a glint in his eyes that told them all there was something he was hiding, but none of them minded all them much.

Wilbur was the fastest to finish, and he went to help Tommy. Phil was already dressed, and he came to help Techno.

Techno, who hadn’t seen himself in the white dress shirt and black pants since he was so much younger. Phil brought a blood red overcoat into Techno’s room, and there was a smile on his face when Techno accepted the gift. Phil still didn’t say a word about it, not in a way that let Techno piece together the context.

“It’s important to me to do this, Techno. Please.” Phil had told him.

Which was how, by the middle of the day, Techno found himself seated in the front row as Phil, Tommy and Wilbur took a seat at the front of the great hall. The grins on Techno’s brother's faces told him they had been told what was happening. Techno couldn’t hold back the fear that gripped his insides, because there were  _ civilians  _ right next to him. Watching,  _ waiting.  _ He wished he had his sword.

They were staring at him. But none of them seemed angry – not in the way they had been the day they had come for him. They just seemed…  _ curious. _

He barely heard any of the words that the King spoke – until he heard his name spoken. Until his eyes honed in on the crown in Phil’s hand. Until he spotted the hopeful smile that was so, so bright on his dad’s face.

He walked up the stairs, and he felt far aware and far too there when Phil placed a hand on his shoulder. Phil’s wings were flared out, protective and showcased to every person within the hall.

“Today, I will officially be inducting Techno back into the royal family. He has been gone a long time, and he will always be my son. But this is important to me, and to all of you. Techno will always be a Prince, and more importantly – he will always be one of us all. Techno, do you accept this?”

_ Is this okay, Techno? You can leave.  _ Techno could hear in the words.

Techno’s hands shook. He bowed his head.

“I accept.”

_ Thank you. _

Phil’s movements were careful as a crown was slowly placed down onto Techno’s head.

It felt strange. Foreign. It had been a long, long time since the weight had existed on his head.

It felt like finding something important he had lost so long ago.

Hours after the official ceremony, Phil and Wilbur and Tommy sat with him, arms wrapped around Techno. His crown sat snugly on his head in the days after.

He had been home for months, but it was only now the realisation had fully,  _ truly  _ stuck. He had been gone for so long. He had been dead,  _ kept  _ dying, for longer.

And now, he was home. It felt like he was finally alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It’s been a journey, huh? I didn’t think I was this close to the end, but here we are. It’s been something I have always loved writing, and I will never forget the time I had being here – reading your comments, learning what you enjoyed.
> 
> It always put a smile on my face, and it will continue to do so long into the future.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed the end, even if it may seem just a bit rushed. I have so many ideas for the future, so I hope to see you stick around for what comes next. (I have a SBI pirate AU in the works, and I’m very excited.)
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read this little story. Please, tell me what you thought. I would love to hear your ideas and opinions and just – It’s been so fun. Thank you for everything guys :)
> 
> Seriously. Thank you.


End file.
